Mon frère
by Niladhevan
Summary: Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent, quand le ciel s'éteint...C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain...mon frère...[Songfic]


**Titre :** Mon frère

**Auteur :** Tenbra

**Disclaimer :** Oui mes amis je dois l'avouer désormais…mon vrai nom de famille est Kurumada!

**Rating :** k+

**Genre :** General/Drama

* * *

_Bien sûr qu'un jour s'en va pour l'un et pour l'autre s'en vient  
Bien sûr les étoiles se meurent quand le ciel s'éteint  
C'est notre amour qui n'aura jamais de lendemain_

..._Mon frère_...

Le vent charriait dans sa course badine un léger parfum de roses. Le balcon de marbre blanc, sculpté avec adresse depuis les temps anciens s'accolait à la façade orientale du palais du Grand Pope, offrant une vue imprenable l'abrupte falaise côtière, et la mer d'un bleu pur de la méditerranée. Les silhouettes austères de deux femmes aux lourds vêtements drapés encadraient de part et d'autre la large et haute entrée menant à cette vaste avancée, paraissant soutenir à la seule force de leurs bras le fronton. Les visiteurs étaient rares à remarquer que la petite différence entre ses deux statues pourtant identiques à première vue: l'une portait fermement son regard aveugle vers l'horizon, une ombre de sourire taillé à ses lèvres, alors que l'autre avait la tête très légèrement inclinée, et son expression laissait hésiter entre déférence et mélancolie.

Qui avait bien pu être l'architecte du palais?

Il suffirait de consulter les imposantes annales relatant les rénovations du Sanctuaire au fil des siècles, rangées quelque part dans la bibliothèque du Grand Pope. Ce serait un travail long et passablement ennuyeux…mais il était curieux de savoir le nom de cet artiste plein de poésie.

Pour pouvoir mieux le maudire.

L'homme accoudé à l'élégante rambarde du balcon de façon à pouvoir observer à loisir les deux sculptures, laissa échapper un rire étrange.

Il portait un masque noir et luisant comme de l'onyx soigneusement poli, surmonté d'un casque lourdement ouvragé couleur de sang. Une mèche de cheveux gris écoulait ses boucles délicates sur son torse drapé d'un pesant vêtement de riche facture et orné de nombreuses parures. Il avait l'allure à la fois altière et nonchalante des monarques, et bien que son visage demeure invisible, on devinait presque le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres en cet instant précis.

Le Grand Pope esquissa un volte-face, portant vraisemblablement son regard sur la mer. Elle était calme, à cette heure de l'après-midi; c'était à peine si des moutons d'écumes blanches venaient ourler les vagues. Le ciel était d'une pareille pureté, son bleu insoutenable n'était estompé par aucun nuage, laissant sa clarté éblouir la Grèce entière.

Ce bleu…

L'homme abaissa lentement la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le marbre avec tant de force que ses ongles se mirent à y crisser désagréablement. L'espace d'un instant –un bref, presque illusoire instant-, il sembla être pris dans une sorte fièvre douloureuse.

Mais voilà, elle était passée. Cette poignée de secondes se délita dans l'air suavement embaumé comme un autre parfum trop léger pour perdurer.

Le Grand Pope retrouva un souffle normal, et se détourna brusquement de l'horizon en homme blessé dans son orgueil démesuré, et s'avança d'un pas ferme, presque colérique, vers l'intérieur du palais.

Arès en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre pleurer et de toujours murmurer le même prénom!

* * *

_Bien plus qu'un monde qui s'ouvre à l'un et pour l'autre chavire  
Bien plus qu'une mer qui supplie quand la source est tarie  
C'est tout notre amour qui s'éloigne des rives et se perd _

..._Mon frère_...

Flux. Reflux.

A l'instar de la marée, sa haine allait et venait sur les berges de son cœur. Il n'y pouvait rien, n'étant ni capable de le haïr parfaitement, ni de lui pardonner sa trahison.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, le prisonnier du Cap Sounion tremblait comme une feuille, réfugié au fond de la cavité. Il haletait, ses mains serrées sur la roche humide et glissante, le regard dans le vague. La fièvre le consumait, mais il ne mourrait pas. Comme si les Dieux qu'il détestait tant s'étaient mis en tête de faire durer son agonie le plus longtemps possible…

Flux. Reflux.

Un même nom tournait dans sa tête, inlassablement. Parfois d'un ton déchiré, comme un appel, souvent comme une haineuse clameur.

L'homme se blottit contre la paroi couverte de mousse saumâtre, ramenant ses jambes éraflées contre son torse. Il avait chaud, il étouffait dans ses vêtements, mais son dos et son front étaient également inondés de sueurs froides. Il enserra son torse de ses bras tremblants, et calla sa tête contre la roche humide.

Flux. Reflux.

Ses yeux verts, étrangement ternes et voilés, se perdirent sur les flots déchaînés qui s'écrasaient contre la haute falaise du Cap. Cette impression de léthargie fiévreuse, il l'avait déjà connu quand il était enfant…Le souvenir était là, à sa porte, ne demandant qu'à entrer; mais n'était-ce pas un stratagème sournois pour lui faire encore plus de mal…?!

Tant pis.

Kanon ferma les yeux lentement. Un petit garçon apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, souriant timidement. Quelque part dans les vapes de son propre esprit, il tiqua sur la forme qu'avait revêtu son souvenir. Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà là…

"Saga…Sa…ga…" 

Même sensations d'étourdissement. Le chaud et le froid se disputaient son corps, le faisant trembler et s'agiter inutilement.

Ces draps blancs lui paraissaient effroyablement rêches et collants, il se débattait pour s'en défaire, les yeux fermés.

"Sa…ga…Saga….!" 

Seul le silence du Temple lui répondait. Des larmes brûlantes, comme des gouttes de feu, coulèrent sur ses joues. Il continuait d'appeler, même si c'était un effort aussi vain que délétère.

Saga n'était pas là. Il était parti deux jours auparavant avec leur Maître, le laissant seul dans le Temple des Gémaux.

"Saga…Saga…!" 

Personne ne devait le voir. C'était une règle qu'avait imposé le Chevalier des Gémeaux : Saga serait le seul porteur de son armure, et lui resterait à jamais dans son ombre, à le servir. Kanon n'avait jamais voulu de l'armure d'or, ni d'aucune autre d'ailleurs: il détestait Athéna autant que son jumeau l'adorait. Il avait bien essayé de le dissuader de suivre les Saints lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés à eux, mais…

Les larmes coulaient encore et encore sur ses joues. A quoi bon appeler…? Saga ne viendrait pas, il était trop occupé à servir sa bien-aimée Déesse et devenir de plus en plus fort. Il n'aurait jamais du devenir Chevalier, il était bien trop gentil pour ça…et pourtant…

Saga devenait un tueur, et ça, Kanon ne le pardonnerait jamais à Athéna. Il aimait son frère, beaucoup trop pour le voir entacher cette pureté qui le caractérisait.

"S…Sa…" 

Sa voix mourut dans l'immensité du Temple. Personne ne l'entendrait, ni même ne sentirait son cosmos désagrégé par la faiblesse.

Il était peut-être le maléfique des deux Gémeaux, mais il ressentait aussi, peut-être plus cruellement encore, le besoin de ne pas être seul. Saga et lui ne devraient jamais se séparer, jamais.

Et pourtant…

* * *

_Bien sûr que la terre est brûlée quand la pluie l'oublie  
Bien sûr que tout est cri puisqu'on se l'est jamais dit  
Bien sûr l'amour puisqu'il ne peut plus grandir, s'enterre_

..._Mon frère_...

Le corps tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. Ses cheveux bleu ciel formaient une auréole délicate autour de son visage blanc comme de la porcelaine et tellement féminin. On aurait dit une poupée qu'il venait de laisser tomber par mégarde. Même ses yeux semblaient être de vitreux émaux céruléens, de magnifiques orbes ciselés avec soin, mais où ne brillaient aucune lueur de vie.

Oui, c'était un pantin, une jolie poupée qu'il s'était offert. Une de plus.

Un filet de sang, d'un rouge soutenu, s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres lustrées. Et il fixait toujours le vide, inerte.

Oh non, il n'était pas mort…Il venait juste d'avoir l'esprit broyé par un Genro Maou Ken.

_Assez!_

Le Grand Pope recula de deux pas, le visage entre les mains. Ses doigts s'enlisaient dans sa chevelure avec force, comme s'il cherchait à se les arracher. Toujours cette stupide voix dans son esprit! Ne pouvait-il pas s'amuser en paix plus de deux minutes?

_Tu l'as presque tué!_

Et alors?

_Laisse-le! Il n'a rien…_

…Fait pour mériter ça? Allons, allons…Cet impertinent a osé douter de moi, son Dieu!

Les sanglots de Saga résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Arès, qui esquissa un rictus méprisant tout en contemplant la jolie poupée toujours étendue à ses pieds. Maintenant que le Poissons était sous son emprise, il allait pouvoir le divertir dès qu'il le souhaiterait…Délicieuse perspective.

Mais les pensées diffuses de son Autre l'agaçaient au plus haut point, le déconcentrant de son objectif; il évoquait désespérément ses souvenirs comme pour s'exorciser de son mal. Oui, fut un temps où Saga, le si bon et généreux Saga s'occupait avec la tendresse d'un frère des premiers jeunes Gold saints arrivés au Sanctuaire. Angelo, Shura, et le jeune Aphrodite…

_Tu en as fait des tueurs!_

Arès haletait, se tenant le front d'une main. Bon, s'il voulait jouer à ça...il allait lui faire payer son insolence…!

"Tu peux toujours pleurer, mon Ange! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, en fait…Tu ne pourras ni te sauver toi, ni Aphrodite, ni Shura, ni celui que l'on surnomme déjà Death Mask. Ah et au fait, te souviens-tu avoir condamné à mort ton cher Aioros et ta si précieuse Athéna…?"

Quel plaisir de sentir Saga s'effriter en lui. Comme si chaque prénom, chaque accusation était un poids qui le faisait couler au fond de cet océan qui portait son nom.

Arès étira un sourire carnassier, se sentant reprendre le dessus progressivement. Il susurra alors d'une voix scrupuleusement lente, comme s'il craignait que Saga n'entende pas sa voix:

"Mais le pire te revient à toi et toi seul, mon Ange…"

_Non…_

"Tu l'as tué…"

_Je…je…ne…_

"On appelle cela un fratricide, il me semble."

_…_

"Vas-y, pleure donc mon amour…Toutes les larmes du monde ne pourront te rendre Kanon."

* * *

_Bien plus qu'un dernier regard peut décider d'une vie  
Bien plus que cette fin d'espoir que le courant charrie  
C'est un amour qui ne trouvera pas de rivière_

..._Mon frère_...

Après tant d'années, ils se retrouvaient face à face.

L'un portant l'armure d'or des Gémeaux, l'autre un Surplis d'Hadès.

Un Ange et un Démon. Mais avoir des ailes aux plumes de lumière ou de ténèbres ne les empêchaient pas de souffrir. Leurs cœurs, leurs âmes entières saignaient à l'unisson.

Ils pouvaient apercevoir cette ombre tremblotante dans le regard de leur vis-à-vis. Les mêmes prunelles ternes, ces yeux qui portaient le sceau de souffrances qu'aucun homme ne devrait jamais connaître.

Saga se souvenait qu'autrefois, les yeux de son frère avaient été remplis d'énergie et de joie.

Kanon se souvenait aussi que son jumeau avait porté il y a bien longtemps sur le monde un regard doux et généreux. Ils avaient tous deux changés.

Une fois de plus, ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. L'un contre l'autre.

Et une fois de plus, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

La légende qui entourait les Gémeaux tenait plus d'une malédiction. Deux êtres parfaitement semblables, dont l'un serait purement bon, et l'autre foncièrement mauvais…Un Ange et un Démon…

Ils avaient voulut prouver que c'était faux. Ils l'avaient fait: cette légende, non, cette malédiction qui empoisonnait leurs vies avait volé en éclat dès cet instant où leurs regards s'étaient recroisés dans le Troisième Temple.

Le Mal ne faisait plus partie d'eux. Ils le savaient. Ni Anges, ni Démons…juste Humains.

Mais comment faire…? Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus apprendre à s'aimer comme des frères, essuyer leurs larmes et retrouver leurs sourires. C'était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Saga pleura amèrement tout en courant vers son destin. Et Kanon, plongé en Enfers, chercha longuement dans les nuages pourpres des cieux infernaux la signification de son mal-être.

S'ils avaient eut une autre chance, une seule et infime chance…ils l'auraient saisie sans hésitation.

* * *

_Bien sûr que rien ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever_  
_Bien plus que tout ce que la vie peut nous accorder_

_L'amour sera toujours cette moitié de nous qui reste_  
_A faire_

..._Mon frère _...

Le soleil inondait la chambre de ses rayons éthérés.

Kanon se sentait si bien qu'il referma les yeux, avec le vague espoir de se replonger dans ce délicieux sommeil. Il sentait la douce chaleur du soleil sur ses cheveux et la peau de son épaule, et une petite brise tiède se glisser sous le drap blanc dans une caresse curieusement agréable.

Mais ses paupières se relevèrent presque aussitôt.

Sans changer de position sur le lit qu'il occupait, c'est à dire couché sur le côté, il balaya la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard. Les murs étaient blancs et nus et tous ornements, de même que le sol de marbre irisé de gris. Le mobilier paraissait se composer uniquement du lit, d'une table de chevet où reposaient une bougie à peine entamée et un livre relié de cuir sans titre apparent, et d'un rocking-chair de bois placé à la fenêtre qu'il avait déjà entraperçu. Les fins rideaux de gaze blanche dansaient doucement sous la brise. Toute cette pièce semblait baigner dans le calme le plus absolu. Au-delà de la fenêtre, il ne voyait qu'un pan de ciel d'un bleu pur, sans nuages.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il en était sûr.

D'ailleurs…il ne devrait pas se trouver ici, puisqu'il était…mort. Kanon porta une main à son visage pour se frotter les yeux, incrédule.

Etait-ce un rêve, ou une illusion?

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose bouger contre son ventre, et il tressaillit de surprise. Son regard s'abaissa pour constater la présence incongrue d'un bras autour de sa taille…

L'espace d'un moment, l'esprit de Kanon flotta sans grande réaction. La main venait de se refermer plus solidement ses doigts sur le tissu blanc de son vêtement –tiens, quel drôle de vêtement d'ailleurs!…on dirait un linceul-, plus dans un spasme onirique qu'autre chose. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le bras d'une femme, et en temps normal, il savait que ce simple constat l'aurait déjà fait hurler et bondir hors de son lit pour s'éloigner de l'intrus définitivement masculin de son lit…mais était-ce son lit, au juste?

Avec une prudence teintée d'appréhension, l'ex-Marina effectua un volte-face pour voir qui sommeillait jusque là contre lui.

Lorsque que son regard se posa sur l'autre occupant du lit, son cœur rata un battement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'une surprise mêlée d'une foule d'autres sentiments parfois contradictoires. Des cheveux bleus, légèrement plus sombre que les siens, ruisselaient sur son dos et le drap immaculé du lit, y dessinant des boucles désordonnées et d'autres motifs arabesques. Les boucles de sa frange encadraient son visage d'une pureté marmoréenne. Son expression était celle d'un ange paisiblement assoupi sur son nuage de coton. Oui, un ange. C'était le mot qui se fixa à l'esprit de Kanon.

Saga était toujours aussi scandaleusement mignon, quand il dormait.

Un sourire vint creuser timidement des ridules sur ses joues, alors qu'il dévisageait toujours son jumeau endormi contre lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la Guerre Sainte qu'il avait menée. Mais il ne lui en restait rien de néfaste; comme s'il était en paix avec tout cela, que ses actions passées étaient aussi révolues qu'une vie antérieure.

Ce sentiment n'était qu'accentué par la présence de son frère, de la douce chaleur de son corps reposé contre le sien. Une germe de bonheur s'était plantée dans son cœur, et il sentait sa présence…était-il possible qu'elle puisse pousser, et s'épanouir totalement?

Curieusement, il en était persuadé.

Kanon se pencha, et écarta d'un geste délicat les cheveux de Saga pour déposer un baiser léger sur son dos. L'endormi ne broncha pas, mais inspira plus longuement en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille qui lui faisait vraisemblablement office de doudou. Le sourire de Kanon se fit plus amusé, et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

"Saga, 'spèce de gros bébé…"

Il finirait bien par savoir où ils se trouvaient. D'ailleurs, il percevait l'aura ténue des autres chevaliers non loin, comme d'apaisantes sources de lumière douce. Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls…

Il sût alors, d'une certaine façon, que cette chance qu'il avait tant espérée lui était enfin accordée. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kanon, qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son frère. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, il laissa échapper un hoquet de rire et se tut presque aussitôt, de peur d'éveiller Saga.

Alors ça ressemblait à ça, le bonheur?

* * *

Aaaah…enfin terminé! C'est que j'y tenais, à cette song-ficette…XD Très court, très gaga, dédié aux gémeaux sur lesquels je fais une ptite fixette depuis le nouvel an surtout depuis que j'ai redécouvert la chanson "Mon frère" interprétée par Obispo (j'ai réussi à saouler toute ma famille à force de la passer en boucle XD) 

Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même!

Bzoo!

Ps: j'ai dessiné y'a un bout de temps une planchinette quand j'entamais la dernière partie de la fic…c'est une petite version un tit peu différente de la fin, Kanon POV! On peut trouver le lien vers mon compte Deviantart via mon profile.


End file.
